


Warlock Courting Rituals: A Series of Steps

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adorable, Falling In Love, First Times, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magical Bond, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Traditions, Nephilim Traditions, Shadow World Traditions, Soul Bond, Warlock traditions, cross posted from tumblr, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: In order to complete the warlock courting ritual, at least 37 out of 69 Warlock Courting Rituals needed to be met.Magnus had never felt more than a dozen connections with someone, and even then, they had all felt forced, like his magic didn’t feel quite at home with what he felt.Until Alexander Gideon Lightwood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 69
Kudos: 849





	Warlock Courting Rituals: A Series of Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Effdragonkiller: Aria, I would like to prompt you for an Accidentally Married!AU I read one this morning and it was great, but now I need more! And I think you're the best, so of course I'm going to hand you the prompt. I can't wait to find out what you've developed for the bash!
> 
> LISTEN I HAVE SUCH A THING FOR ACCIDENTAL MARRIAGE AUs AND THIS ONE GOT AWAY FROM ME IN THE BEST WAY AND I LOVE IT TO PIECES OKAY?

  
All the races of the downworld have their courting rituals and procedures. Vampires have an intricate dance of heat filled looks, softer whispers and a slow orbit that becomes closer and closer. Seelies court each other through spoken words, hidden compliments and the faintest hints of smiles, couched and hidden in the language of nature itself. Werewolves would run, hunt, chase, and thrive together, forming a pack of two within a pack of more. 

  
And _warlocks…_

  
Magnus sighed and looked at the slim volume in his hands that used to be Ragnor’s. His friend had gifted it to him, years and years ago, when he’d been taught that the small zing he felt under his skin at a new introduction and pleasing smile was more than just his magic being attracted. It was his magic checking off a _list._

  
Because warlocks didn’t have intricate dances, pretty words, or runs. Warlocks had _lists_ and the more boxes your magic checked, the more likely you had found the soul your magic was most compatible with. The more compatible, the more likely of a permanent attachment. 

  
Magnus sighed and looked down at the book. Not like it mattered for him. He’d never felt more than a dozen connections with someone, and even then, they had all felt forced, as though his magic didn’t feel quite at home with what he felt. 

  
Then, of course. Alexander Gideon Lightwood had crash-landed into his life. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #1: Introduction & Warlock Courting Ritual #37: Fighting Side by Side**

  
Magnus felt his breath catch as he realized the archer from earlier, who had saved his life twice now with a very properly timed arrow, was standing behind him and waiting for him to say something. 

  
His magic was singing with the sense of _potential,_ of something between them, but Magnus was well-versed in ignoring it. Instead, he stepped forward and introduced himself to the shadowhunter. The same shadowhunter who then smiled at him, and it was like watching the moon come out from behind the clouds. It took his breath away and Magnus felt his magic reach out to pull him closer to the shadowhunter before he was even aware of it. 

_  
Alec._

  
He had a name, and his magic rejoiced, another piece clicking into place so much easier than it ever had before. 

_  
Alec. Alec. Alec._

  
His magic was a drumbeat under his skin, excited, and wondering when he was going to see Alec again. The smile on his face that meant Alec might feel the exact same pull, the exact same gut-wrenching attraction, and even with that knowledge, he didn’t want to run from it for the first time in centuries. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #4: Establishing Attraction & Warlock Courting Ritual #27: Meeting the Family **

  
“Michelangelo, who was _excellent_ in bed I might add!” Magnus drawled, and his magic leapt at the way Alec’s eyes caught on his. He watched the way his pupils flared, just the smallest bit. His magic coiled, tense and excited deep in his gut, as Alec introduced the rest of the shadowhunters, his _family._

  
Another _‘snnnck’_ of his magic snapping into place had Magnus blinking almost in surprise. Meeting the family. He’d met the family of this shadowhunter his magic was almost inexplicably drawn to. 

  
But he had a summoning to get to, and he needed to focus on it. 

  
However, the second that Alec’s hand slid into his, a jolt went through him, his magic leaping from his palm into Alec’s. Magnus’ mouth went dry and when their eyes met, the heart-stopping fall of instant attraction rocketed through him and he barely managed to continue with the summoning. 

  
Even after the disastrous summoning that fell apart, Clary’s memories lost forever, all Magnus could remember was the weight of Alec’s eyes on his lips and Alec’s hand in his. He might… _might_ be in trouble. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #68: Sharing Energies for a Common Goal & Warlock Courting Ritual #42: Working Together**

  
Summoning Alec to help through his parabatai had been half joke and half seriousness. He did need his help to keep Luke alive and to get the rest of the potion pulled together. If, in a deeper place that no one else could see, he was also wanting to see Alec again, well.

  
It wasn’t every day he met pretty boy archers who smiled like they’d forgotten to hide behind the mask they wore. Some indulgences had to be forgiven, after all. 

  
Except, then Luke took a turn for the worse. 

  
And the shadowhunters were taking too long to get back with the missing potion ingredients. Now, he desperately needed Alec’s help to not just heal Luke, but to even _survive_ the healing of him. 

  
By the time Alec walked through the door, all frantic energy and concern, Magnus was reaching for the very dregs of his power, struggling to hold the poison back. He barely felt the acknowledgment of his magic that Alec had come to help, that they were going to work together, before he was holding out his hand and begging for help. 

  
Sharing magic, sharing _energies,_ was one of the most intimate acts you could do with another person, and Magnus didn’t have time to think about it, to think about how his magic would _feel,_ connecting with Alec in that way. 

  
Alec not only offered up his magic, his soul, his very essence, every single bit of angelic power he had, but he also did it without fear and without remorse. He trusted Magnus not to take too much and welcomed him in. Magnus gasped, and this time his magic sank _into_ Alec and when he was done and Luke was healed, and Magnus pulled back, his magic didn’t let go. 

  
One of the most powerful courting rituals a warlock could perform with a downworlder had been completed and all Magnus could think as he sagged against Alec was how good those arms felt wrapped around him. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #17: Getting to Know each other **

  
“I know you feel what I feel, Alec,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the shadowhunter. He knew it, his magic knew it, and every part of him was singing with it. Everything he learned about the shadowhunter, the more he (and his magic) wanted. 

  
Their connection wasn’t quick or fleeting. It felt deeper, it felt _real._ And every interaction with Alec, hearing Alec say he trusted him, talking to his family, working together with him, day after day. All of it only made him want _more._

  
And in turn, Magnus shared pieces of himself with Alec, the soft noise of his magic connecting again scaring him. It was too much, too soon, but he couldn’t stay away. He was drawn in, even as Alec pulled away, even as Alec tried to run, Magnus pushed closer. 

  
He wanted to know more, he wanted to know Alec’s hopes and dreams, beyond being a brother and a shadowhunter. Magnus wanted to know what he craved to do with his life. To be a part of that, to hold his hand and help show him that. 

  
But with the magic singing between them with every look, and every step away from him that Alec took, Magnus couldn’t hold himself back. He wanted more, and he wanted Alec to know that he wasn’t alone. That he had never been alone, not in this. Not ever. 

  
But then Alec walked away. 

  
And his magic _ached._

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #67: Public Announcement of Permeance **

  
Standing opposite Alexander at the end of an aisle, his heart and magic pounding with promise and potential, Magnus lifted his chin, the faintest of challenges. 

  
His magic was still aching from the rejection of earlier, but the hope that shone through when Alec took his first steps off the dias left him nearly gasping for air. This was it. Alec would reject him and the start of what had been perhaps a true bond would be shattered or… 

  
Or maybe they would find some way forward that he couldn’t see. 

  
So he waited, standing tall and defiant, Maryse Lightwood furious off to the side. Magnus felt every beat of his heart, slow and steady, tugging at the growing bond between them. They had a chance. They had _something._

  
Alec's first step down the stairs made Magnus freeze, because Alec hadn’t looked away from him, and then Alec was striding towards him, quick and purposeful. His heart pounded in his chest, loud and desperate and it was almost too loud, drowning out the noise of the crowd around him, of Alec dismissing his mother as he moved closer.

  
But then Alexander’s hands were tangled in the lapels of his jacket, and then their lips were slammed together and Magnus was melting, because Alec had picked him, Alec had announced to the world that they were _them_. 

  
And just like that, another of the strongest and deepest ties was solidified between them. Kissing Alec was far more important though, he could worry about it later. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #64: Declaration of Intent  **

  
Now that the true potential between them was unlocked, watching Alec walk away after declaring them too different, him to be too much, to have too much past, Magnus felt the heartbreak magic-deep. 

  
No connection in his life had ever been so quick or so easy. No connection ever would be again, he could feel that. He felt it in his magic as he heard Alexander’s footsteps carry him away. 

  
But then Alec was in front of him again, his whole face twisted in determination, and Magnus stared at him, well-aware that his hope was written all over his face. Alec hadn’t left, Alec hadn’t left him yet, he was still _here._

  
Admitting that he didn’t care how many people Alec had never been with seemed to be enough, _somehow,_ because then Alec was stepping closer and kissing him again, and this time was so different from the first. It was achingly hesitant and gentle and ended far, far too soon. 

  
But then Alec pulled back and met his eyes, before whispering. 

  
“I hear, um. _Relationships._ They take effort.” 

  
Magnus managed a response, only barely, because his magic surged through the bond. This was no indication that they would have another date, this was an indication that there was more - that they were a relationship. That they were no longer Magnus and Alec as separate entities, but one together, Magnus & Alec. 

  
His magic _sang._

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #41: Traveling Together & Warlock Courting Ritual #58: Accepting Meaningful Gifts**

  
Their date to Tokyo had been perfect, and Alexander had loved every moment of it. Magnus had been so happily caught up in having Alexander to himself, at last, for several uninterrupted hours, he’d barely noticed the connection that formed the instant they’d stepped through the portal, and Alec had shyly taken his hand. 

  
After that, the whirlwind around Tokyo, the photobooth, the sushi, the laughter, and slow kisses they shared, it had been perfect and _easy_ in a way Magnus had forgotten dates could even be. The strangest thing was the ease with which the bond continued to grow and flux around both of them. It was so easy to sink into and Magnus was about to summon a glass of wine when Alec spun around a small bag in his hands. 

  
When it was offered to him, Magnus stared down at it, before being ordered to open it. His heart and magic were pounding in sequence as he carefully lifted out the small, hand-stitched charm. His breath was frozen in his chest as his eyes darted up to see the pleased grin on Alexander’s face. “It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection!” Alec announced with a grin. “It’ll be there to take care of you when I can’t be,” he added, smiling. 

  
A gift with true meaning. Another tie slid into place like it had just been waiting for the right moment and Magnus looked up at his shadowhunter, tilting his face up for a kiss. “I can take care of myself,” he whispered against Alec’s lips, even as he tucked the charm into his inner jacket pocket. 

  
“I know!” Alec said with a grin, stepping in close. “But sometimes a little extra never hurts.” 

  
Magnus kissed the grin off his face and did his best not to think about what number they were up to and how steadily the bond had been growing between them.

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #33: Fighting & Accepting Apologies  **

  
A true mark of a relationship was the first fight.

  
Magnus had seen many relationships, his and others, shatter under the weight of a fight. And this had been a bad one, the both of them furious, Alexander worried and nervous for his parabatai and Magnus pushed to his absolute limits, while maintaining the dark and heavy rock of concern in his chest. 

  
So, of course, they had fought. Low, growled words had been thrown, coupled with the sore insecurity that wound them both deep and stripped them bare. 

  
But now they were standing on the balcony together, Alec apologizing softly, his concern in every whisper, in every hopeful and truly earnest look. Magnus couldn’t look away from the sight. He didn't want to. 

  
Forgiveness was tentative that night, but it was there. It was there in the faint hint of the blush on Alexander’s cheeks as Magnus adjusted that erstwhile collar, the way neither of them truly wanted to run. 

  
It was there in the gentle admission of fault, of blame, another piece of the puzzle that was their relationship sliding into place with the bond. Magnus knew he should be afraid, perhaps, of how much was built between the both of them this quickly, but here, like this, forgiveness singing sweet and fresh between them, Magnus couldn’t regret. 

  
They were building something powerful. Something meant to last. 

  
Something Magnus had never had before in all his long centuries. He leaned his head against Alex and breathed through the weight of a bond that felt strong, solid and **real.**

  
More real than any relationship he’d ever had. More than Camille, than Imasu, than the dozen, hundred names he could forget. But he would never forget this. He would never forget his Alexander.

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #37: Physical Compatibility  **

  
Magnus woke slowly, stretching deliciously in truly decadent sheets before he settled back against the pillows, opening his eyes to stare at Alexander, who was still asleep and snoring softly into golden pillows. 

  
He reached out and tucked a lock of precious hair behind his ears, thinking about how beautiful Alexander was in the morning sunlight. Another tie slid into place like it was made to be there between them. They weren’t just compatible in terms of rank and how they inspired each other and loved their minds. It was more, physical too, a visceral attraction made magnetic by the pull between them.

  
Passion had bloomed, quick and heady, again and again, until they had both collapsed, sated, warm, and wrapped in each other. 

  
“Why are you up so early?” Alec mumbled, his eyes drifting open. “Go back to sleep, Magnus.” 

  
The teasing, gentle words made Magnus’ heart tighten and he grinned. “Make me.” This time, Alec’s eyes snapped open and narrowed and in a flurry of golden sheets, Magnus was being pressed into the pillows by a warm body, and his mouth being claimed by his boyfriend. 

  
Physical compatibility would never be an issue between the two of them. He would make certain of it as he wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders and let him deepen the kiss until they were gasping and moving together in the slow, lazy way that morning sex often entailed. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #62: Establishing Mutual Living Space **

  
Magnus blinked at the sight of a rack of some sort leaning against Alec’s leg and raised both his eyebrows at him, watching as his boyfriend started to flush, looking down at it. 

  
“I’m uh, I’m off, this weekend. And you’d said I could stay, right? So, I took this from my room. I thought maybe I could find a corner for it?” Alec said, gesturing to it. 

  
“Happily,” Magnus agreed. “What _is_ it?” 

  
“Oh!” Alec reached down and adjusted it, placing it beside the door to illustrate. “A uh, weapons rack. Somewhere to hang my bow and quiver and my blades.” 

  
Magnus tilted his head and hummed, and in another second, there was room next to the door for the rack, and it was hanging on the wall like it had been a part of the room decor all along. “Will this do?” 

  
Alec stared at the weapons rack and carefully hung up his bow, and then his arrows, followed by his blades. He turned to look at Magnus and swallowed before asking hesitantly if it was now to remain there permanently.

  
Magnus smiled at him. “If you want it to.” When Alec stalked forward and kissed him, hard and desperate, Magnus melted into it, and another part of the bond, another of the strongest ties between them, settled into place like it had always been there, just like the weapon rack. 

**  
  
Warlock Courting Ritual #69: Exchanging I Love You’s **

  
In order to complete the courting ritual, at least 37 out of 69 Warlock Courting Rituals needed to be met. By the time they exchanged I Love You’s outside the New York Institute, Magnus hadn’t realized that they were, had been, on the final step, and the second he whispered the words back to Alexander, their bond clicked into place like it had always been meant to be there, his magic happy, satisfied, and excited. 

  
He stared at Alec in shock, his eyes wide, his heart pounding, next to a heartbeat he could feel as an echo of his. Alec was smiling at him, grinning, even as he was held close. 

  
Magnus realized what had happened too late. They were _married._ In every way that mattered to other warlocks, that other downworlders would see, plain as day, obvious as could be, he and Alexander had just sealed their relationship into a permanent bond. His heart leaped into his throat and he stared up at Alec, even as he was kissed again and held close. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus started. He had to try to explain. He had to, he had to tell him, had to- 

  
“Was that thirty-seven?” Alec asked, tilting his head as he smiled at Magnus. “I figured we had to be getting close. I could feel you more than usual,” he added, pressing a hand to his heart. 

  
Magnus blinked and stared at him in shock. “You, you know…” 

  
“I did some research,” Alec admitted. “After, uh, after I started to feel the bond, I guess you call it?” 

  
“Why aren’t you more concerned and freaked out?” Magnus snapped, his magic roiling in him hard, suddenly afraid that it’d made a mistake, that this wasn’t right, wasn’t what he wanted, despite it being so much, too much, too soon. 

  
Alec tilted his head and stared at Magnus. “Vampires have their dance. Seelies have their words. Wolves have their runs. Warlocks have their list.” He smiled and leaned in close to rub his nose against Magnus’. “Did you really think Nephilim didn’t have a thing, too?” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and he stared at Alec with wide eyes, his glamour down and his heart pounding, his magic surging in him now, at whatever it was that Alexander was about to offer. “They do?” 

  
“Mmmhmm,” Alec confirmed with a hum, reaching up to cup Magnus’ face in his hands, pulling him in for another kiss. “Do you know what the angels were created for at the dawn of time?” 

  
Magnus shook his head, the weight of Alec’s words sitting heavy on their bond, but he wasn’t about to move for anything. 

  
_“Love,”_ Alec whispered. “They were built to love. That was their sole and divine purpose. To love.” 

  
Time seemed to settle and slow around them and Magnus stared up at Alec in shock. All of a sudden, pieces seemed to be falling into place that hadn't made sense before. Alec never being afraid of the pace of their relationship. Always, always moving forward, certain of his steps, certain of one thing, and one thing only. How he felt. 

  
“Nephilim,” Alec continued, sweeping his thumbs over Magnus’ cheekbones. “Have _one_ love. A defining love. A love that they were built for, that they exist for.” He gave Magnus a smile and leaned in to steal the softest of kisses. “I’ve known since the first time I kissed you that you’re my _one_ , Magnus.” 

  
Magnus stared at Alec, tears gathering in his eyes, even as he clung to Alec, because he was going to shake apart under the weight of it all. Alec didn’t mind their bond, their warlock _marriage,_ because he’d expected it eventually. “Alexander…” 

  
“Magnus,” Alec whispered back. “I love you. I will always love you, because loving you is was what I was made for, what I _exist_ for.” His lips quirked in a grin. “If you’re telling me that we need to wait a little while to announce to the world that we’re warlock married, that’s fine.” 

  
Magnus couldn’t help laughing a little at the quiet proclamation, leaning into another kiss, losing himself in the slow exhale of breath against his lips until he managed to draw his attention back to Alec again. 

  
“But don’t think for a single second that this is not exactly what I want. All right?” Alec pressed, pulling back to stare him down. 

  
Magnus nodded, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. “All right,” he agreed. “But don’t think this gets you out of a proper wedding, Alexander.” 

  
Alec’s grin was bright and just a little wicked. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I have plans for my proposal after all.” 

  
Magnus hummed happily. “Good!” And when Alec kissed him again, his lips tingling with magic and the sense of _home_ that he’d needed, that he’d _wanted_ for so long, Magnus let his magic settle into the bond, calm, and pleased. Maybe…maybe he could have this.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
